Bad Day
by DeeDeeloris
Summary: Britanna one shot where Santana has a bad day and Brittany tries to cheer her up. Pretty much all smut with a small amout of fluff.


**So this is just a quick one shot of some Britanna smut. Honestly I got horny thinking about Naya wearing glasses and I couldn't help myself. It isn't edited so expect grammatical mistakes and I honestly don't know if this is any good so let me know how I did.**

* * *

><p>To say that Santana's day had been shitty would be an understatement. So many things had gone wrong that she couldn't possibly imagine it getting any worse. She was just glad that she was finally getting to go home to see her fantastic girlfriend.<p>

Britney was one thing that Santana was eternally grateful for. She may not be the smartest girl she had ever met but she was without a doubt the most amazing. Britney never failed to make her smile even when her day was as bad as this one.

When she got home and unlocked the door the sudden urge to rant came over her. She heard Britney in the kitchen humming to herself.

"Hey Tana!"

Santana walked into the kitchen to find Britney sitting on the counter eating Nutella out of the jar with her finger.

"Brit you will not believe the day I had! First, I almost get in a car accident on the way to work because some jerk off decides to change lanes without a fucking turn signal. Then I get to work and drop my coffee in the parking lot. My mom calls me and we get into an augment that I don't even really understand the reasoning behind. Then I had to wait an hour in line at McDonalds to get my damn lunch!" she sighed loudly after this short venting session to her girlfriend. Her girlfriend who she now realized was looking extremely sexy eating Nutella on the counter. She should have noticed this 30 seconds ago but she was too annoyed to even notice.

Britney suddenly hopped off the counter, without a word and walked across the kitchen to stand right in front of Santana. She was dressed in a blue v-cut top and cotton shorts that both fit her body perfectly. It was completely different from the office attire Santana was dressed in. The white button down shirt and black skirt fit her frame nicely but wasn't even close to comfortable. She dipped her finger into the jar and held it up to Santana's lips. Santana smirked at her girlfriend before she opened her mouth to allow in Britney's finger. She sucked on it lightly; using her tongue to make sure all of the chocolate was off her finger. Britney licked her lips in appreciation and smiled as Santana continued sucking and licking until her finger was completely clean of Nutella.

Britney wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, and smiling brightly said, "See, Nutella makes everything better!"

Santana returned the smile as her hands placed themselves on Britney's hips, pulling the girl in closer.

"Nutella is pretty delicious... But I can think of something that tastes even better." she said, winking.

Britney leaned in closer so that her breath ghosted over Santana's lips as her voice came out as barely a whisper. "And what would that be?"

Instead of answering Santana broke the distance between them by crashing her own lips against the blonde's.

Their lips moved together perfectly in sync with one another. Santana's right hand left Britney's hip to come up to the back of her neck as her tongue glided across her lips asking for entrance.

As Britney allowed Santana to deepen the kiss, her own hands came down to clench onto the neckline of her shirt in an attempt to pull the Latina even closer to her. Their kissing became more urgent as Britney bit down on the other girl's bottom lip.

Santana lets out a breathy moan and begins trailing her tongue down to Britney's throat and sucking and biting hard enough to elicit sweet whimpers and moans out of her girlfriend and also hard enough to leave a mark the next day.

Britney's hands slowly slid down the other girls body untucking the white button down she was wearing and then they moved back up to lightly tug on Santana's hair. Santana continued sucking on her pulse point as she moved both of her hands down to grip Britney's ass.

She slipped one of her legs between Britney's, pulling the girl closer. Their hips began grinding together, as their tongues battled for dominance. A needy moan slipped through Santana's lips and she began sucking on Britney's bottom lip before the two broke the kiss, staring deeply into each other's eyes and breathing heavily.

"Bedroom?" the Latina asked, already knowing the answer.

Britney bit her lip and nodded as Santana lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around her waist. Santana reached up to Britney's neck and pulled the blonde girl down into a deep kiss as she walked the two of them into the bedroom.

Once they had made it there she let Britney down right in front of the bed and pushed her roughly onto the bed as she began to crawl up the girl's body. She kissed her deeply but then she brought her hand up to forcefully pull the blondes hair so that the girl's neck was completely exposed. This caused Britney to moan loudly and arch her back, a response that Santana was more than pleased with.

She chuckled lightly as she placed sloppy kisses down the girl's neck until she reached her collar bone, where she gently bit down. Britney continued to make beautiful moaning and panting noises throughout the entire thing.

Santana hadn't realized that her shirt was now completely unbuttoned. As she slipped it completely off and threw it to the side somewhere she decided that Britney was wearing way too many clothes. She trailed her fingers lightly down to the hem of her shirt and quickly lifted it over the blonde's head. She undid her own bra and threw it somewhere with her shirt.

Britney was now staring up at her and licking her lips, looking as if she wanted to devour her right then and there. "You're so hot, Tana. I want you _so_ bad…"

Her arms reached ender Santana's arms and rested on the girl's back. She pulled her closer so that her bare breast was directly over her face as she up the nipple slowly, making the Latina gasp with satisfaction. She began to suck on her nipples until they were completely erect and Santana was falling to pieces above her.

Santana then made to remove Britney's bra while completely devouring her mouth in the process. Once the bra was off she made her way kissing down her cleavage and teasing around her nipples just to make the girl whimper with desperate need.

She was soon running her tongue over the blonde's nipples until she had Britney begging shamelessly.

"_Please_, Tana…" the girl whimpered.

Santana smiled and whispered into the girl's ear "Please what?" and then she licked the shell of the blonde girl's ear.

Britney released a tortured moan and said "Please touch me. I need you to touch me."

The Latina bit her lip and smiled as her and traveled lower very teasingly. "Where do you want me to touch you, Brit?"

Britney wasted no time as she took Santana's hand and placed it forcefully between her own legs as she let out a satisfied moan. The blonde slide her own hand up under Santana's skirt and pulled down the girls' underwear.

Santana began to rub Britney's clit softly over her shorts and suck roughly at the skin just under her earlobe. "You're already so wet and the fun is just beginning…" she whispered to the blonde.

The Latina pulled down the girl's shorts and underwear at the same time before once again placing her hand to rub between her legs.

Santana then began to lightly caress the girl below her. She started at her breasts, slowly moving down her stomach and then down to her hips. She leaned down to place light kisses right on her hip bone. Britney sighed in content as her eyes shut with pure pleasure.

She was caught off guard when Santana suddenly moved from barley kissing her hip bone to sucking harshly on her clit. She moaned desperately as she ran her fingers through the Latina's hair, pushing it out of her face so that she could look into her beautiful brown eyes. Santana moved her tongue down and began to move in and out of the blonde's entrance until the girl had falling completely apart and reached her climax.

Santana smirked up at her girlfriend as she came up to kiss her very lightly on the mouth and whispered, "Much, much tastier than Nutella."

Britney smiled and pulled the girl in to deepen the kiss further. That's when Britney brought her hand up and again, wasted no time in taking exactly what she wants. She slid her ring finger into Santana's entrance without any warning whatsoever which made the girl above her gasp in shock. She moved her finger in and out of Santana making the girl fall apart more and more. Eventually she had the Latina begging her for more.

"Oh god, Britney! I need more, now. Fuck!"

Instead of answering the girls please she pulled her finger out and then rolled the two of them over so that she was now straddling Santana. She stared down at the beautifully perfect girl below her and smiled as she began to slowly unzip the skirt and then pull it off.

Once the skirt was out of her way she laid herself down in between the other girls legs and began kissing teasingly and the inside of the girl's thigh. Santana's breathing increased more and more with each second. Britney then began to rub the other girls clit with her thumb, then moving her finger down to enter the girl once more, only this time with two fingers instead of one. Santana screamed out the other girls name as she felt the girl's finger's enter her. The blonde continued to pump her fingers in and out of her girlfriend while she ran her tongue in a circular motion over her clit. She continued moving her fingers in and out and using her mouth to suck on and lick the girl's clit until she was a babbling mess lying under her.

"Oh fuck Britney I'm so close!"

One of her hands flew into the blonde hair below her and the other reached up above her to grip onto the bed sheets. Her back arched and her head flew back as her eyes closed tightly and she moaned in sweet release. Britney continued with her pleasing until the girl had finished riding out her orgasm completely.

Britney smiled sweetly and crawled up to kiss the girl slowly but passionately on the lips. Both girls were now smiling into the kiss. Santana looked up into Britney's eyes and pushed a strand of blonde hair out of the girls face.

Smiling she said, "I love you so much, Brit."

Britney smiled back and pecked the girl on the lips. "I love you more."

"That's not possible." She said, still smiling brightly at the girl above her even though she couldn't be more serious about something.

Britney only pecked her on the lips once more before snuggling up and resting her head into the crook of Santana's neck. "Is your day any better, Tana?"

Santana laughed lightly and kissed her girlfriend's forehead as she wrapped her arm around the girl. "It couldn't be any better."

Britney sighed with content, "Good. "

The two girls stayed like that until they drifted into a deep sleep and stayed that way in each other's arms the entire night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading my loves! Tell me what you think! :D<strong>


End file.
